


Paper Cuts

by Lustworthy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustworthy/pseuds/Lustworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a famous author known for his novel's about Titans,gore,and glory. Unable to keep up his work on his own he recruits Armin and Eren as his personal assistants. But after organizing for Levi for only a little while Eren develops some problems. Can he and Mikasa keep up their struggle in surviving or will Eren's new acquired interest in reading mess things up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paper Cuts

**Author's Note:**

> No this is not a one shot. Expect more of these two!!!

I crushed the beat up copy of my resume in my hands repeatedly as I waited for my name to be called. I needed this job. Since my mother’s death and father’s disappearance my adopted sister Mikasa and I had been dragging ourselves through dirt to put food on the table, literally. 

Until about a month ago we had been scavenging through the city dump to find anything we could eat or sell but now that was all over. Some busy-body asshole had reported it to the city and in less than a day fences and security cameras were placed in every waking corner. You could probably see a raccoon fart with the amount of surveillance they had now- not that the guards would let so much as a raccoon in the dump. 

On top of being locked out from our temporary survival haven I had lost the key to the apartment. I had no way back in and if I couldn’t pay the rent by the end of the week the run down shack I had grown to call home would be disclosed by the bank, no questions or concerns left, just a big fat fine for two homeless brats to pay or they get locked up in jail.

I surveyed the lobby with content. There was really only one person competing against me for the job. My best friend, Armin. He sat crumpled up in the burgundy chair that sat next to a door leading to what I assume were the stairs. His hands fumbled with the collar which stuck out from the navy blue sweater he’d smartly paired with it. I look at my own clothes which he was nice enough to pick out for me. A simple red button up with a black dress shirt. Regardless of Armin’s constant reassurance that it looked good I still felt like the outfit would work better for a waiter at some upscale restaurant on fifth Ave. 

My eyes settled on the large maple door before us. In the two hours we’d been waiting nothing had seemed to stir on the other side of the door. 

“Should we knock?” I raised my fist towards the door and turned back to Armin. 

Armin looked up at me from fidgeting with his collar. 

“No, I’m sure he’ll come get us when he’s ready.” By him he meant our possible future employer. Levi Rivaille. He’s Armin’s favorite author. As books come I guess he’s pretty good. Though I don’t read, his first book, the one Armin forced me to leaf through saying that I should at least know some of my boss’s work; seemed interesting. Unlike all the books we read in school Armin didn’t exactly have to force me through it at gun point- or in Armin’s case wooden spoon point.

Over the years Armin had become an exceptional cook, his specialty being sauces. He was what kept me and Mikasa fed after the dump was sealed off and he had continued to do so up until this point.  
He deserved this job, but I needed it a thousand percent more than him. When his grandfather passed away last summer Armin received three inheritances, his fathers ,mothers ,and grandfathers; all of which he had put towards his collage fund. 

And me? I wasn’t going anywhere close to collage. My problem wasn’t just not being able to afford it; it was the constant stress from the ticking time bomb of a rent payment that was looming over my head too. Armin needed this job for experience, I needed it to survive. That was my only good argument. Armin was a genius; even I had enough brains to figure that out. This job had organizing and cooking and math, everything I was horrible at and Armin excelled in. Hell, this job was practically made for him.

“It’s over, you fucker’s can all go home now,” the maple door slammed open to reveal a man of around five foot four with a slim form and shiny black hair that stopped just above his ears. His face bore a bored expression and his slim fingers curled over the door frame in an almost defensive manor.  
He pursed his lips as he waited for us to obey his commands. Armin stood up from his seat but I didn’t move at all. I watched his eyes travel onto Armin and linger there. I felt anger rise in me. I’d seen people give Armin that look before. It was the “I’m going to take advantage of your innocence and then drop you off on the curb in nothing but socks and a dress shirt to walk home in” look. That kind of thing had happened three times before. Now every time a person so much as looked at him for more than four seconds I got uneasy.  
“Come in,” he said gruffly and whipped back into the depths of his cold apartment. Armin followed the order instantly as if he had no choice.  
I didn’t. My feet were practically glued to the ground. Armin was going to get the job all because our potential boss thought he was hot. I balled my fist up in my jacket and kicked at a broken piece on the tiled floor.  
“Are you coming kid, or what?” I looked up to see the man who I now assumed was Mr. Rivaille.  
“…What?” He smirked at me and rested a hand on his hip in an almost sassy attempt to make me feel even more awkward than I already did.  
“Don’t make me repeat myself brat. You and your little boyfriend are hired. Decide amongst yourselves on who will edit and who will house keep later, I just want to show you how everything works around here before one of you clueless fucks screw it up.” I nodded and followed him in. For a writer he wasn’t very eloquent.  
I shrugged off his boyfriend comment and followed him into a gray kitchen where Armin was seated on a black bar stool next to a molten black granite counter. People often mistook Armin and me as boyfriends but really he had just been my friend for so long close encounters that would be awkward for most people went unnoticed between the two of us. I guess our friendship vibe had gotten so strong even strangers could easily pick up on it and mistake it for something else.  
“Have a seat.” Mr.Rivaille gestured toward the only other stool next to Armin. His voice was commanding the suggestion was actually an order. I was thankful that the smart part of my brain took over and I sat down. It would probably be best not to piss off my future employer.  
Once we were seated he crossed over to the other side of the counter and leaned towards us propping himself up with his elbows. His intense blue stare grounded me down until I tore my gaze away to the safety of my hands in my lap.  
“I’m guessing you’re the one who can cook.” He pointed a pale finger at Armin who shot up in his seat. I guess the tension had finally gotten to him. This was one of Armin’s idols after all. The little golden boy nodded and Levi turned his back completely to me. 

“And what can he do?” I tried to compose a neutral expression on my face. He was ignoring me on purpose and I had to let him know I didn’t care.  
Armin paused to think in the way he always did. Beginning to bit his lower lip and then stopping at the realization that he’d done so.  
“Eren’s good at lots of things,” he finally piped up. “He’s clever, and he had good people skills. He’s a hard worker too, oh and he’s very dedicated.” I leaned back in my chair and watched my spectator’s eyes roll back into his head. Those were all lies and he knew it. We all did.  
Humiliation clouded my face and I didn’t try to hide it. I had the shittiest people skills in the country. What person with good people skills got in a fight once a week? I didn’t even want to think about how hard working I was and ghosts of report past could tell you I was far from clever, hardworking, or dedicated.  
I jumped out of the chair and turned towards the door.  
“So I’ll just let myself out.” Within a couple of unsure strides I was at the door. I looked back at Armin. His expression was torn and he was biting his lip. A part of me hated myself for making him feel like he had to choose. For a few seconds none of us said anything. The only sound was the murmur of the massive fridge behind Levi’s head.  
“Kid, in case it was too hard for your giant head to comprehend, which I’m guessing it was, I’m hiring you both.” Levi nodded dully and raised a spoon to his gaze pretending to be fascinated by it. “Blondie consider your first job cooking lunch. Fat head, I’ll show you my office.”  
He turned and lead me down a hallway before I had time to even exchange a glance with Armin. We stopped at a birch white door. Levi whipped around to face me so abruptly I almost ran into him.  
“What you’re about to see is fucking personal. Don’t touch anything until you’re told and don’t tell anyone jack shit about what’s in here,” he growled. The shock wave of fear his eyes sent through me was so tremendous I actually shuddered. “I mean it brat, I’ve blinded and mute people before, and you’re no exception, clear?”  
Was he threatening me? I was still thinking when he jerked my shoulder towards him.  
“I said is that fucking clear?” I nodded, unable to meet his gaze from the overwhelming embarrassment. I felt like a little kid who had just gotten in trouble.  
He cracked the door open so that a beam of white light shot out before opening it all the way. The room was massive but it hardly had any furniture. A large writing desk sat askew in the center of the room and right next to it sat a black lazy boy couch. Large glass windows made up the room instead of walls filling the entire room with the sleepy gray of the early morning clouds that were promising rain.In its own way the room had an artistic order to it all. The one side of the room which had a real wall had been painted a plum color and filing cabinets had been lined up all along it. Two picture frames sat on the desk next to an over flowing box labeled ‘fan letters’.  
“Would you quit staring and sit your ass down? It’s an office not a museum.” I turned towards the sound of Levi’s voice. While I had been looking around he had moved to sit behind his desk. I quickly shuffled over to the couch and sat down. After he was sure I had completely settled down Levi spread his fingers across his desk. “For now, I’m going to trust you to keep this office clean. He pointed to the boxes of letters, the cabinets and then finally to his desk.  
Some idiot part of me was curious to see who was in those pictures. Armin had followed Levi’s fan site closely for years and the few times I actually paid any attention to what Armin had said I didn’t remember him mentioning Levi having anyone particularly important to him like a wife or a girlfriend.

Levi caught my gaze and shoved one of the pictured into a drawer, though I wasn’t sure it was the right one. In the remaining picture a tall, handsome, well-built man with broad shoulders and blonde hair leaned against a wall. He was dressed in an expensive looking suit and a flashy smile was on his face that could only be brought on by someone he must have genuinely enjoyed sharing their company with.  
“Who’s that?” The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.  
Moron!

“My publisher, Erwin,” he replied stiffly. This topic clearly wasn’t one of his favorites.  
“Why do you have a picture of him, is he like your boyfriend or something?”  
Stop asking Eren why do you care? They're probably just friends!

“And what if he is?” Levi shot back. 

I felt my mouth go dry as an unfamiliar wave of emotions hit me. A part of me didn’t like the possibility of that. Why did I hate that idea so much. I bit my lip as the idea crossed over me. Was I jealous?


	2. Paper Cuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was made on a whim and it's a bit short but I'm excited to say that I'll be posting another one this week. Expect a new Wonder Lust for Friday. Comments are always welcome, and as always, thank you for reading!

My little interrogation with Levi had ended abruptly. Armin had interrupted us with a plate of Greek Salad and garlic bread which we ate in silence. After lunch Levi put us to work while he locked himself away in his office. Armin polished the silverware and I pretended to file papers that were already so well organized a dog could probably figure it out. I gave up after the folders snagged my flesh for the fifth time and I dug my bleeding fingers into my mouth to subside the pain. 

When I joined Armin in the kitchen his nose was buried in one of Levi’s books. In cracked letters that I assumed resembled old stone the words “The Wall” had been written on the front. The cover looked familiar.

“Are you rereading his books?” Armin’s bright blue eyes flew up as he nodded. I sat down on the stool next to him as he set the book aside.

“Yeah I-,” the sharp ring of the phone interrupted him and panic flew over his face. “That must be Mr. Rivaille’s publisher; he said it was my job to take his calls.” I watched Armin bite his lip as he debated answering the phone.

A smile tugged at his lips. Armin had always been extremely shy but since we’d started high school his shyness had increased. It had particularly peeked during school assemblies or whenever Armin was asked to give a speech. Everything that came out of his mouth was amazing and inspiring that is, when things made it out of his mouth. 

“Do you want me to get it,” I finally offered and reached for the phone. Armin nodded. I bit my lip and raised the receiver to my lips. “Um… hello?”

 

“Levi?” A smooth male voice spoke on the other end.

“No he’s in his office right now I’m actually-“  
“His new assistant,” the voice chuckled. “Finally he’s listened to me.” The man on the other end chuckled again. “What’s your name?” The question was so generic and simple but the way he formed the words made me almost proud to say my name. 

“Eren, and his other assistant is Armin.” I wanted to kick myself for how eager I sounded. 

“Wonderful,” the voice cooed. “Tell Levi I’m coming up, Eren.” The line went dead and I shuddered. My feet were on auto pilot. I was at the door to Levi’s office before I even had time to think. I knocked quickly and poked my head in.

“Uh, Mr.Rivalle, a man just called, he says he’s coming up.” There was no answer. Levi had fallen asleep on the black lazy boy. His hands clutched a pen as he slept on his stomach, purring in his sleep. 

I smiled as I watched his sleeping face for a minute. Without all those snide comments and crude words coming out of his mouth he was actually kind of attractive. Wait, what was I thinking?

The door creaked open and the same man from the picture stepped into the room. It took all my strength to keep myself from falling over. I watched as the man I now knew was Erwin casually crossed the room to hover over Levi.

“You didn’t wake him?” Even in a whisper his voice was still smooth and comforting. He flashed a smile and waved me over. “May as well wake him now, you need to get used to his cat naps.” He pointed a long finger towards Levi’s neck. “I know it seems weird but just rub his neck and he should wake up.”

I felt my heart drop to my stomach. Was he serious? I took a few tentative steps until I was towering over Levi’s sleeping body. Looking back to Erwin who was now leaning on Levis desk, I stretched my hand out and rubbed the nape of his neck.

A shudder ran through my entire body as Levi rolled over, purring louder. He opened his mouth slowly and I looked to Erwin for advice. He didn’t offer much help. A smirk was plastered on his face ad he stared back at me.  
A gasp ripped through my throat breaking the silence as I felt something wet enclose around my fingers. I looked down at Levi. He was…licking my fingers in his sleep. I dug my teeth into my lip unsure of if I should be disgusted of embarrassed. I chose neither. I just stood there and stared as Levi massaged my fingers with his tongue. 

The feeling sent a warm sensation through my body I wasn’t completely familiar with. Before I could stop myself a strangled moan escaped my now trembling mouth. My free hand clamped over my mouth as I heard Erwin burst into a full blown laugh fest next to me. I wanted to delete myself from existence at that moment and as if it wasn’t enough, Levi’s eyes opened. 

His eyes blazed with anger and he shoved my fingers out of his mouth with his tongue. 

“What the actual fuck kid?” He sat up and wiped his mouth casting a deadly glare at Erwin and me. My mouth went dry and the only thing I could think of doing was wiping my fingers off on the side of my pants. Levi sat up and continued to glare at me, muttering curse words under his breath.

“It’s my fault, Levi.” Erwin casually strode over to the couch, moving Levi’s feet and sitting down next to him. I watched as Levi tensed when Erwin placed an arm across the back off the couch, his hand nearly touching Levi’s shoulder.

My feet remained frozen to the ground. Erwin was watching me closely as if to see how I’d react. His fingers gently grazed Levi’s shoulder and I felt another surge of jealousy fly through me. Was he experimenting with my emotions or was he just marking his territory- not that I cared…I was just curious...

“So why are you here?” The glare left Levi’s face and was replaced with a bored expression. 

“Publicity,” Erwin cooed. A smile coated his lips as Levi scuffed.

“No.”

“You didn’t even let me say my idea.”

“I don’t need you to,” Levi shot back. He removed himself from the couch and walked over to stand next to me. “That’s what I hired this little shit for.” He rested his hand on my shoulder as he continued. I felt the warmth of his hand on my flesh. It was a million times more comforting than I had every imagined his touch would be. 

“Just throw a Halloween party,” Erwin spread his arms on either side of him exposing his chest as if to surrender to Levi. “All you have to do is have it here, I’ll even host for you.”

Levi traced his fingers up my neck as he contemplated the offer. He must have been deep in thought because he took no notice of the massive shudder he’d sent down my spine.

“What’s the catch?” His fingers left my neck and dug into my hair, tugging gently at some of the longer locks. They both completely ignored my reaction as I squirmed and blushed in my spot.

“I get to pick your costume,” Erwin chuckled and cast a knowing smile in my direction. Levi shuddered and nodded.

“Then I’ll pick yours, now will you get off my ass about this publicity shit?” Erwin nodded. Levi gave my hair one final tug be fore he abandoned my head completely. "Then lets get going. It's the thirtieth today. Just let me take a piss and we can go." I cringed at his words.

"Mr. Rivaille, does that mean you'd like Armin and I to leave for today?" The first genuine laugh I'd heard from Levi was his only answer. His slim figure disappeared behind the white birch door and I was left in the awkward silence that followed, Erwin's eyes burning into the back of my head. Not being able to bear the feeling any more I turned back to face him. The glare I had been so sure was on his face a moment ago was replaced with a warm smile.

"Just call him Levi, he hates being called by his father's name. As I'm sure you've noticed he's not much of the formal type. He patted the cushion next to him, inviting me to sit down. I obeyed without thinking and took a seat next to him. 

Without any real indication that he was going to do so, Erwin bent over my lap to pull a lever on the side of the couch. His firm chest rested across my lap. My breath caught in my throat as the back of the couch went from a natural upright to a backward slant where I was practically on my back. Erwin sat back up and settled down into the new reclined position, his hands behind his head as a grin was plastered over his face.

"It reclines," he explained through a blissful sigh. I rubbed the parts of my legs where his chest had just been laid across. I wish he'd stated the obvious before I had yelped like a fucking puppy. 

"Eren, you have lovely hair." Erwin's face turned towards me. His voice was liquid to my ears. My hands rushed to my head as if to test his statement myself. Erwin's own large hard ran down the longer strands gently caressing my own fingers every now and then. My body froze. This wasn't the same feeling as it had been with Levi. Erwin's hands felt intrusive and they felt like they didn't belong in it. To my massive dismay his hand turned my head. He did it with such ease that I almost didn't notice the sudden change of my vision until I was staring into his eyes.

His pupils dilated making the blue of his eyes only a thin line around the blackness that was drawing me in. His lips were forming to say something but I couldn't understand him. It was like I was trapped in a timeless world where English didn't exist. His fingers tilted my chin up bring me even closer to his waiting lips.

But I didn't want the contact. My body wanted this, but I didn't. I wanted it to be someone else. His lips grazed mine in the softest of kisses as his lips massaged mine. My eye's shut but my lips made no move to return the kiss. Everything was going through my mind in such a distorted way I couldn't even remember where I was. I could only feel the tingling of Erwin's lips on mine as he ran his tongue along my lower lip.

I didn't want a kiss from Erwin. I didn't want just any damn kiss. 

I wanted one from Levi.


	3. Paper Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's from Jean's point of view. I know it's a change but I hope you guys like it. The beginning is a bit dark but I promise it gets better. I figured it'd be nice to know what it's like in Erwin's publishing office and see how Levi's novels go through different processes, not to mention see Jean (YAAAY!).

I tugged at my collar as I grabbed the cold metal handle that lead into Scouting Legion Publishing’s. Armin had been nice enough to snag me a job as an assistant and though I wasn't all that thrilled about being a coffee runner I was grateful to be in the shadow of some of the best writers and publishers New York city had to offer. The stout blond receptionist greeted me with a wide smile and pointed me towards the elevators. 

I jabbed the button, the doors already opened. I stepped inside and started at the directory that had been tapped to the elevator wall. I jabbed at the fifth floor button and leaned into a corner. The quick tapping noise of shoes hitting marble alerted me that my trip upward would not be as solitaire as I had hoped. I casually pushed at the button to close the doors and turned my attention to the cuffs of my dress shirt to make it seem like I hadn't noticed anyone coming. But, just like always I wasn't lucky enough for that to happen. In fact karma being the bitch it always was to me decided to punish me at the exact moment I happened to look up to watch my plan fail. This particular punishment was in the form of a vanilla soy bean, extra foam, non fat, caramel. hazelnut, extra fucking piping hot latte; and it's name, was Marco Bott. 

Though I wouldn't come to know his name until later.

He had almost missed the elevator, a part of him actually did. The doors had closed on his ankles effectively tripping him and making him crush the Starbucks cup he had so tenderly been holding. I could practically taste the mortification that crawled over his face as the cup exploded sending searing coffee all fucking over me. The brown liquid rained down on me as the doors gave a cheerful chime shutting behind us. 

To this day I still have no idea how this guy didn't shit himself. The look I gave him was beyond glaring, glowering, or even evil-eyeing him. My face was practically sculpted in Hell. I couldn't see it but even I knew that. The coffee burned my skin as we stared at each other for what must have been at least five minuets, (the elevator was pretty fucking slow). 

I was pretty sure that as soon as I looked away this kid would burst into tears. Keeping my expression I examined his features. He was pale, with dark brown eye's that were clearly flooded with the emotion that could only be conveyed as "please fucking kill me and make it quick." His black hair parted at the middle and his flushed face was dusted with freckles. His small mouth hung open and his lips quivered as if he were trying to suck in the strength to stand up. 

Finally I decided to give him a break. I broke my glare and cocked an eyebrow up at him, extending my hand and taking note of the coffee droplets which rolled down my arm. He took it but he still wouldn't meet my eyes.

You poor son of a bitch.

"Did you need that?" I flicked what I could off of me and proceeded to shake myself like a dog to splay off the rest of the still piping hot liquid from my body. 

"Y-Yeah, Hanji's not gonna be h-happy about t-this." I noticed his hands first. He was just as burnt as me if not worse. The cup had exploded in his hand, I'd only gotten a fraction of it, which had showered on me worse that fucking mount Vesuvius had on Pompeii. This guy must have had at least a second degree burn. I cursed Starbucks for some reason. This poor guy might need medication or something worse..right?

Whatever, it's not like I gave a shit..except my mouth didn't seem to think so. '

"You can tell her it's my fault," I finally shrugged. He smiled sadly at me, he was a few centimeters taller which was a change in perspective for me since I was used to being the tallest among my friends and family. God he had a good smile. I couldn't even imagine what he looked like when he laughed but a part of me desperately wanted to see it. 

"I don't know it that'll help but thanks," he bit his lip before adding, "but I guess it sort of is." I felt my face flush and guilt fill my stomach. 

"Listen I'm sorry, I just sorta of wanted to be alone and I just," he laughed sadly. I wanted to kick myself, fuck Jean, you're such a fucking dick!

"Don't worry about it, it happens all the time." 

Even worse. I Jean Kirschtein, was an everyday dick. Sure that kind of title had never really bothered me when Jaeger had called me that... but this guy.. It was a whole different thing. I couldn't brush it off. It was like a knife in my stomach, and the look on this kid's face was twisting it in my bleeding gut. 

"Whats your name?" I felt a drop of coffee run down my neck and squished it with my thumb.

"Marco Bott." YES! The first real smile dotted his face bringing out his features even more. Fucking Hell he was adorable- I mean.. in like a manly.......way, yeah, that kind of thing existed.

"I'm Jean," I stretched out a hand to him and he took it in a way that almost made it seem that he was eager for the contact. 

"Nice to meet you Jean." His grin intensified, God how I loved how my name sounded coming from his lips. I gave a nod.

The lights flickered and he was thrown into me before I could give my own "It's nice to meet you too, Marco". I could hear the engine of the elevator stop as the emergency lights flashed on, coating Marco and eye in a panicking red glow.

I grabbed Marco's arm. He rubbed my hand. I relaxed in his grip. As if to calm me even further he added an "It's alright Jean," in a soothing voice. "This kind of thing happens all the time, Hanjis kind of got this habit of messing with the elevator system when shes bored. We'll be out of here in no time, I promise."

Something told me Marco never broke a promise, and I found that idea unpleasant at the moment. For whatever reason it was, I didn't want us to be out of here right away.

I moved closer to him, wanting more of Marco's warm touch on my goosebumped arms. Okay, yeah I should have probably told him I was afraid of elevators but he didn't seem to need an excuse. His thumb moved in a circular motion, and ...it was actually pretty calming.

No, I wasn't gay, I was just.. I liked being warm or something. Okay?

Warmth, or comfort, or whatever it was, I wouldn't have minded spending more that ten minuets in the elevator with Marco. Maybe I could have even survived a few hours if we sat like this, the way we were right now.. my head propped against his should, him cradling me in his surprisingly strong arms.

I.. wasn't gay.

I was just scared...

I swear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guy's liked it! As always for any questions or comments you can follow me on my tumblr (Im-unacceptable) Or just leave a comment. As always it's a pleasure. I'll be trying to post a new wonderlust for this week, keep your eyes peeled.


	4. Paper Cuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longish but not the longest one I have planned. This is the first part of the Halloween party.

“What the fuck, Erwin?” Levi flung open the door and I felt my heart go from a raging pulse to less than a beat per a minuet. I pulled back from Erwin’s mouth with such force I could have sworn I had just given myself whip lash. The remaining air in my lungs shot out of me as I fell over the arm rest of the sofa, landing head first feet up on the cold marble white floor.

 

Humiliated, I shut my eyes and clamped my hands to my face. Fuck. I was so fucked now. Levi had just walked in on me getting kissed by his boyfriend: my boss had just caught me kissing his boss!  
The sharp pain in my back subsided as I laid flat on the cool marble floor. I sighed and sat up, far from relaxed and turned to face Levi. My mouth was open but I still had no idea what I could possibly say to explain the situation. 

 

He waved me off and turned to Erwin. Shit, I was going to start a fight between them.

 

“Is this why you wanted me to get an assistant?” He snapped. “So you could fuck them on my desk while I took a piss?” Erwin’s only reply was a smirk and I saw the anger flash in Levi’s eyes before an evil smile curled over his lips. “The other one’s much cuter,he’s in the kitchen, go check him out.”

 

I knew he meant Armin. I wasn’t sure which flowed through me faster; shock or anger. There was no way in Hell I was going to let Erwin put his giant bear paws on my best friend. I hated the fact that he had just kissed me, sure, but Armin? That was a whole other fucking story. Armin was easy to take advantage of. I’d seen it happen tons of times and even I’d done it a few times, which I was horribly ashamed of. Armin’s kindness and willingness to help others was his greatest trait and biggest weakness.

 

The same evil smile curled over Erwin’s face as he left the room obviously going towards the kitchen where my helpless friend awaited. Levi followed after him locking the door after Erwin. I stood to my feet, shaky at first, I took a few experimental steps. I focused on my feet to waver my attention away from the pain in my lower back I knew would surely become a bruise. 

 

“So did you like it?” Levi was leaning against the wall now. His gaze was on his hands as he examined his nails which seemed kind of long for a guy’s but remarkably clean. I could feel my ears turning pink as the feeling lingered on my mouth. It’s not like I had had that much experience in the field. The kiss had been good but the person wasn’t the one I wanted, but I wasn’t about to tell him I would rather have been locking lips with him instead of Erwin, nor was I about to tell him it had been my first kiss. 

 

“What…?” I guess I didn’t really have any safe options. Telling him I loved it would make him think that swapping spit with his boyfriend was intentional. Telling him I didn’t would make it seem like Levi had bad taste in men or something which would ultimately insult him too, right?

 

A breathy chuckle left Levi’s lips and I felt the tenseness of the situation ease slightly. “Brat, it’s not like it meant anything. I know you liked it. You were practically melting in his hands.” His lips curved into another smirk and I felt my ears pinken even more with each passing moment that he stared at me. 

 

“I’m not gay,” I finally blurted out. I dug my teeth into my lower lip. At the moment I thought that was relatively true.

 

“Sure,” Levi said through a laugh. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.” I opened my mouth to protest but he held up his hand to show that he wasn’t finished speaking. “I don’t really care what you put in your ass kid, but Erwin’s dangerous, besides, he’s not even your type.”

 

My mouth beat my brain with coming up with something to say and spoke instead. “How would you know my type?” I stupidly shot back. The smirk on Levi’s face deepened as his eyes traveled down my face, breaking down every piece of my expression.

“You’d be better off with some big ball of energy, not some old geezer like me or Erwin. “

 

“What makes you think I was interested in you?” 

 

FUCK. EREN JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE-

 

It was too late.

 

Levi jerked me over his desk. His hand’s pressing into my sides sending my hips into the rough edges of the wood. His lips grazed my ear as he whispered dangerously.

 

“Oh come on brat, just admit it, you practically jizzed in your pants just from me playing with your hair.” I froze. He was running his hand down my spine, further, stopping just above my ass. “Eren,” his voice was soothing as he pushed my hips further into the desk sending an unfamiliar sensation into my lower …parts. 

 

“Wanna be my toy, Eren?” His voice was a low growl. His hands moved to my chest and began making their way down at an agonizingly slow pace.

 

“Y-Yes,” I sputtered through a moan, earning a chuckle from Levi. He gave one final grind to my hips before he pulled away from me. I swallowed back a whine of protest. What the fuck just happened? I was seriously out of breath. 

 

“Then earn it.” 

 

I was still panting heavily. I turned away from Levi to hide it but I knew that was useless. My chest, just like my entire body was heaving. The worst part…was that I had gotten hard. 

 

“Look at me,” Levi commanded. Shit. I folded my hands above my crotch praying that it didn’t show as much as it felt like it did and turned towards him. His eyes were already focused on it; he straightened up in obvious satisfaction knowing that he had been the sole cause of it. “I’ll let you off early so you can get ready for the party, but be here earlier than we initially agreed for tomorrow.” 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I avoided all eye contact as I moved through the throngs of people that now crowed Levis apartment. Somewhere of in the living room a stereo blared playing the music of my ipod. I cringed as I heard the beginning of a pop song fill the room. I hadn’t been expecting Levi to make me the entertainment of his party.

 

Aside from playing my music and serving food, Levi had also made me dress up in the Halloween costume he had personally picked out for me. 

 

I hurriedly found the bathroom door and slipped inside, locking it. I took another glance at myself. Levi had dressed me up as a kitten. But, not just any kitten. I was a “sexy” kitten. This meant I had been forced to cram my legs into black stockings, a fishnet black shirt, and black booty shorts with the word “meow” written on the ass in pink sequins, and finally cat ears and a tail. 

 

I was freezing but Levi hadn’t seemed to notice when he had presented in to me. That was another job I had. Finding Levi. I wasn’t sure what costume Erwin had made him wear but I assumed it wasn’t half as bad as what he had made Erwin squeeze into. 

 

Erwin’s costume was most defiantly worse than mine. His large muscular body had been crammed into a fluffy pink corset and his strong legs stretched the pink fishnets they were clad in. Erwin was a “sexy” bunny… if bunnies were even that muscular. 

 

I took a deep breath as I heard Hanji calling for me. She was Levi’s editor and if anything she had proven to be much worse than Erwin. She was insane. I unlocked the door and swung it open to see Armin, dressed as an innocent ugly duckling, beat red as Hanji tried to “sexify” his costume.

 

“Hanji,” I groaned and leaned against the cool wall. “Leave him alone.” She hesitated a moment but the glare I shot her must have worked because she released him the next instant.

Expect it wasn’t my glare which had scared her. It was Erwin’s. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. The look on Erwin’s face made me want to pity him so badly. I was hardly a victim of Levi's fashion advice compared to him. Erwin looked as if he would willingly kill everyone in this room if they dared to point out a single detail about his attire. And of course, someone did. 

 

“Commander Fluffy Pants,” Hanji snorted and flicked at one of the felt ears that stuck up on Erwin’s head. He shot her a deadly glare.

 

“Hanji…” He growled.

 

A squeak escaped from Hanji’s throat and she darted into the living room and out of site. 

 

I turned my attention to Armin as he adjusted his beak. 

 

“You’re lucky,” I sighed, “you don’t look like some confused moron with sparkly words on your ass.”

 

“You look fine Eren,” Armin smiled but his face turned a dark red when his eyes caught the shimmering of my shorts. 

 

“I think your costume isn’t bad either Armin.” Erwin cut in and for the second time since I’d been in the room with the two of them together I felt a surge of anger boil within me. Erwin was clearly interested in Armin and that was a recipe for my best friend’s heartache. There was no way I trusted Erwin at this point. Not after that bullshit kiss he stole from me. I still hadn’t told Armin that but now seemed as good a time as any.

 

I turned to where Armin had stood beside me. But he wasn’t there anymore. Fucking Hell Erwin worked fast. I darted in the direction of Levi’s office. That was the one place I knew no one had gone and seeing as Erwin clearly liked to get it on in there…

 

I opened the white birch door and stormed in, fists at the ready, prepared to punch the living day lights out of Commander Fluffy Pants if he even dare touch Armin. But The person leaning against the desk wasn’t Erwin or Armin. It was Levi.

 

His legs were swung over the edge as he sat on top of his desk. A bottle of Jaeger Meister in one hand and hand cuffs in the other, dressed as a police officer. The mock uniform hugged his body, a black, and a white wing covered the back as a sort of decoration. The same symbol was sewn to the police hat that sat slightly askew on his black head. A cheeky smile coated his lips as he turned to face me. 

 

“Heeeeey Eeeren,” he patted the desk, inviting me to sit down next to him. I shuffled over slowly and leaned against the desk beside him. “I-I heard you l-like to party,” he hiccupped and I tilted my head. “S-So why doncha crawl up my leg and have a ball.” 

 

I rolled my eyes and made a mental note to remind him of this later. He took another swing of the bottle and chuckled to himself.

 

“Levi are you drunk.” I curled my fingers around the bottle knowing that I had just asked the obvious.

 

“Heeey Erren I gotta tell yah somethin’,” He was slurring his words now. I cast him an expecting look and another giggle escaped his mouth.Another bad pick-up line? 

 

“What is it Levi?” He began trembling suddenly. I pulled him closer and began to rub my hand on his back in a circular motion before he stopped and a feeble whimper erupted from him. 

 

“I-I.. I like you,” Levi hid his face him his hands. I knew he was crying now. The hand I had placed on his back froze and I nearly dropped the bottle which was still thankfully clasped in my other hand. 

 

“What did you just say,” I managed before my mouth went completely dry. He didn’t repeat himself, and I didn’t need him to. I shut my eyes as he sobbed for some unknown reason and pulled him into my side. 

 

He’s drunk Eren. This is the kind of thing that drunk people say.

 

But a thought in the back of my head kept surfacing no matter how many times I tried to push it back. What if it wasn’t, and he really did mean it?


	5. Paper Cuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has some deep, deep reflections. Mild language, drinking, hallucinations, but for once in a long time no triggers! C:

Somewhere between the blare of party in the background and Levi's confession I got hazy. I'm not sure how long it took to do it or even the exact moment it happened but I had wrapped my lips firmly around the bottle, and I wasn't planning to let go anytime soon.

I'd never drank before, the occasional sip of someone's drink, sure, but I didn't every really care to try, til' now. I was feeling pretty shitty as it was and now, whatever the hell Levi had just told me that feeling had doubled, maybe tripled; not that I could remember what he had said anyway.

Levi had collapsed on his couch, his limbs spread out over the cushions in awkward angles.

Whatever, I had some things to think about. The room was slowly spinning, the bright lights of the apartments around us turning into nothing but colored dots that crowded my vision. 

Levi was talking in his sleep. 

The music in the rest of the apartment shut off.

At times things were moving at a snails pace, then they'd speed up until I wouldn't be able to make out anything. I could feel bubbles rise and pop in my stomach, it was like I was slowly inflating like a balloon. My hands and feet were swelling, I was light as air. Oh..Oh fuck.. things were getting scary now.

My body lifted off the ground, I flew through the window. I was floating over the apartments, over the river, over cars, and bridges, and skyscrapers! And I was getting really nauseous. Don't throw up...it'll land on some cars window and kill them or something!

I closed my eyes and breathed slowly, letting the calmness wash over me and I breathed in and out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I sat up moments before my body was forced to lurch forward as I got sick all over the floor. Morning light was spilling in from all directions of the room. When I had finished a pair of small pale hands yanked me up by my hair. I already knew who it was but fear still took over my body, especially when he caught my wrist just as I was about to wipe my mouth off on my sleeve.

 

"You did not just fucking vomit on my fucking..." he didn't need to finish the sentence, though he must have stopped more likely from anger than just to save his breath.

"I'm s-so..sorry." I gagged at the rancid taste of my own breath before I continued, squaring my shoulders as I tried to look at least somewhat unafraid. "I'll c-cleean it up right,"

"Fuck no. You can't hold your liquor right now, I doubt that you can hold a mop and bucket. 

"No..I can do it. I'll be fine."

"Oh? You're sure?" His mouth curled into a smirk as I attempted to stand up without the help of the desk only to stumble and land only an inch away from my puddle of shame.

"Fine, the mop is in the closet down the hall, but brush your teeth first. I can smell your breath all the way from here." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mechanical tooth brush wracked through my mouth on a cleaning rampage as I dug it further and further into my teeth. No matter how rough it was I was still thankful that my breath had become minty rather than taste like vomit until I could meet Mikasa at her work and brush my teeth. 

Mikasa... oh fuck, what would she think of me coming from work like this. I had promised her it was a safe job without and risks with a survivable boss who had a taste for... high quality workmanship; yeah I had Armin come up with that part for me. 

When I returned to the room Levi had dragged his desk chair in front of the puddle. 

"Can I change out of these-"

"Come clean, Eren." I shuffled over slowly, feeling his eyes on me the entire way to the puddle as I dipped the mop into the water and started cleaning.

"Is something wrong?"

He mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I said, you missed a spot." A long slender finger rushed past my ear to point to the smallest of specks.

"Right, sorry."

"I never did interview you..."

"You didn't interview Armin either."

"I did, while you were pouting in the hallway."

"Alright, then...go for it." He laughs and I feel a black hole start to grow in my stomach. He's gonna ask things. He's going to ask why I'm not in school, where my parents are. He's going to ask all those things!

"Tell me about yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been ages. I'm so sorry for the delay. It's partly been from writers block and partly because I've been busy. I know I'm being a butt with all this. When schools over I should have a little more time on my hands to do this. Thank you for read, I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any comments or suggestions you can leave them here or on my personal tumblr, im_unacceptable.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp guys. Here you have it. Consider this my apology for not posting on Friday. I intend to update this but give me some time and PLEASE feed back is always wonderful. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
